Suas escolhas
by Neah Walker D. Campbell
Summary: O que acontece quando uma pessoa que não é suposta existir naquele universo, aparece no mundo de Harry Potter? Como os bruxos reagirão, ao saber que não são os únicos capazes de magia? Eles serão capazes de aceitar isso? Uma história seguindo o curso de um personagem original no mundo de Harry Potter.
1. Introdução

** Outubro de 1991**

Em uma floresta desolada longe de qualquer sinal de civilização, um crocodilo e uma girafa estavam em uma acirrada batalha pela sobrevivencia, quando de repente particulas douradas com uma mistura de vermelho surgem no ar, algo que evidentemente não era natural para aquele local, surgindo cada vez mais particulas com o passar do tempo.

O crocodilo imediatamente para seu ataque em olha com suspeita para a girafa, reconhecendo que este poderia ser algum truque da última.

Alguns segundos depois, com centenas de milhares dessas particulas douradas mistas no ar, começaram a formar uma figura, de que parecia ser um jovem com caracteristicas faciais que só podiam ser definidas por alguém que o visse, como perfeitas, as particulas então nesse momento dobraram a velocidade e o que antes só era a o rosto do jovem, agora estava sendo formado todo seu corpo por essas particulas, que depois que acabaram seu trabalho, desaparaceram no ar.

O crocodilo, agora irritado, por ter sido interrompido de sua caçada, o ritual ao qual faz todos os dias, e não menos, ser interrompido perto de sua vitória contra a girafa olha para o jovem, somente mais carne para ele, e começa a caminhar em sua direção, despercebido. Esperando o momento certo para atacar, como um predador que já fez isso várias vezes antes.

O jovem no momento seguinte, fecha os olhos, ao que parece se recuperando de seu metódo de transporte ou simplesmente tomando consciencia de seus arredores, o crocodilo, vendo o jovem fechar os olhos _vulneravel_, faz sua investida em uma velocidade impressionante em direção a perna do jovem.

E quando ele está extremamente perto de morder a perna dele, com sua boca, o jovem subitamente abre os olhos, e o que parece ser uma força de repulsão joga o crocodilo em uma árvore proxima, não tendo entendido e nem podendo mais entender o que aconteceu, sendo esse o fim da vida do mesmo.

A girafa, ainda ferida de seu anterior encontro com o crocodilo, levanta-se imediatamente e quase em um frenesi, que mesmo com sua vida em risco antes, não apareceu, começa a fugir ignorando toda a dor que sentia, enquanto ela realmente não entendia o que aconteceu, ela não iria ficar lá para entender.  
O jovem - Klaus Schaeffer - em seguida, fecha os olhos novamente por um instante, como se estivesse analisando algo, para no momento seguinte abri-los.

'Nenhuma cidade em uma área de 150km desse local' Assumindo uma expressão contemplativa por um instante, fecha seus olhos novamente, da mesma maneira que antes.

'Enquanto não há presença de uma cidade, sinto sinais de humanos a algumas dezenas de quilometros daqui' Se concentrando no local em que sentiu essas presenças, logo vê uma imagem de pessoas conversando, com mochilas e suprimentos.

'Eles não são nativos, o equipamente indica que são viajantes ou estão explorando esse local' Com um pensamento decide explorar o lugar ao redor dessas presenças, procurando pistas 'Nada digno de notar, árvores por todos os lados e um edificio destruido, uma ruina.'

Pedaços de parede dentre as árvores com, alguns edificios ainda inteiros apesar da óbvia passagem de tempo.

Ele então decide se concentrar na conversa dos homens que pelo que parece, só descobriram essa ruina há pouco tempo.

"Gregory! Essas ruinas devem ter ao menos 800 anos! Imagine quantos coisas podemos aprender com isso. Certamente os feiticeiros de antigamente deveriam ter algumas mágicas unica." Um homen alto de cabelos vermelhos com um rabo de cavalo disse animadamente.

"Bill, é bastante comum encontrarmos ruinas como essas na nossa linha de trabalho como Quebradores de Feitiços" Disse Gregory com uma pequena risada, um rapaz com cabelos castanhos e ligeiramente mais baixo do que Bill.

"Gregory, Bill! Vejam o que eu encontrei" Balançando um pedaço de madeira - um galho? - o homem murmurando algumas palavras - Latin, Klaus supôs - alguns escombros começam a levitar revelando um caixão com correntes fortemente amarradas, quase como se quem as amarrase quisesse manter algo trancado nele para sempre.

O grupo de cerca de uma dezena, animadamente se reuniu em volta do homem que fez essa descoberta.

"Isso... um caixão! Hahah, isso é incrivel, com uma descoberta como essa certamente todos nós teremos um aumento no salário!" Gregory riu animadamente enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas da pessoa mais próxima a ele.

Com isso dito, todos pareceram se animar instantaneamente e a atmosfera se tornou uma de celebração

"Você está vendo isso, Josh?! Depois que receber o aumento de salário vou comprar uma Nimbus 2000 para mim e esfregar na cara do Kolt, Hahaha"

"Nimbus 2000? Que desperdicio! Eu vou gastar tudo e finalmente completar minha coleção de figuras de sapos de chocolate!"

Gregory vendo isso balançou a cabeça enquanto também dava uma pequena risada

"Então Senhor, o que iremos fazer com o caixão?" Perguntou um Quebrador de Feitiços novato, Gregory era o que estava responsavel por essa excursão.  
Com essa pergunta a atenção de todos, se voltou para Gregory, que momento depois respondeu.

"O protocolo é garantir que não tenha nenhuma maldição maliciosa no caixão antes de transportarmos ele para Gringotts" Com isso ele pegou o graveto - a varinha, pelo que parecia - e murmurou algumas palavras em latim. Com algumas cores aparecendo em cima do caixão, uma confirmação do sucesso da magia. Gregory acenando a cabeça, continuou "O exterior não tem nenhuma maldição, agora temos que checar o interior."

Com isso, o novato, claramente tremeu um poucou, "_Mas_ Senhor, realmente precisamos, fazer isso? Quero dizer, o caixão deve ter correntes por um motivo..."

Com isso, Gregory acenou a cabeça seriamente "Caso não abrirmos, e ao entregarmos o caixão conter alguma maldição dentre dele, certamente o supervisor certamente irá nos punir."

_Se_ antes o novato deu uma pequena tremida, agora ele estava certamente com medo, ele não passou aquele exame extremamente dificil só para ser demitido! Agora um olhar determinado o novato acena seriamente.

Gregory saca sua varinha e a acena com sua mão para o grupo, "Todos, preparam-se."

Com isso o grupo imediatamente assumiu uma posição seria e sacaram suas varinhas.

Vendo que o resto do grupo estava pronto, ele acena a varinha e as correntes do caixão começam a se desfazer lentamente.  
Com as correntes agora de lado, Gregory deu um suspiro profundo e começou a abrir o caixão levitando sua parte superior e colocando-a no chão, se aproximando do caixão Gregory dá um suspiro chocado, o contéudo do caixão... é uma pessoa.

Não um esqueleto mas uma pessoa, qualquer um deles poderia deitar no caixão e fechar os olhos e ninguém que visse poderia dizer a diferença entre essa pessoa e eles.

Bill, aproximando-se do caixão também tem uma reação semelhante soltando um pequeno suspiro "Como isso é possivel? Certamente essa pessoa ai está a centena de anos! Não deveria ter sobrado nada além de ossos.. Poderia ser algum tipo de feitiço de presevarção?"

Os outros, levados por sua curiosidade também começam a se aproximar, quando a figura do caixão, um homem de cabelos brancos, mas ainda com feições extremamente jovens abre os olhos, revelando um par de olhos vermelhos, olhos sedentos por carnificina

Gregory em choque, congelou por um momento, mas recuperou-se rapidamente "Todos, Saquem suas varinh-" Gregory não conseguiu terminar a frase quando o homem, subitamente agarrou o pescoço de Gregory e enfiou seus dentes nele, começando a sugar seu sangue.

Bill, sendo o mais proximo observou, assim como todos o homem - o vampiro - sugar o sangue de Gregory, até que alguém dentre eles soltou um grito e avançou sem uma arma em direção ao vampiro, somente para no momento seguinte ter seu pescoço cortado com as unhas pontiagudas do homem de cabelos brancos.

Bill, agora certo que eles não estavam em vantagem gritou "Todos! Aparatem para Gringotts, Agora!" Não passado um segundo que terminou a frase, ele desapareceu com um barulho de 'pop'.

Muitos em seguida fizeram o mesmo, o vampiro vendo isso, correu imediatamente e tirou a vida do agora, mais proximo a ele, o novato.

Em seguida, avançou para o proximo e quando estava a 1cm de rasgar seu pescoço, a presa desapareceu, sem perder tempo avançou para outro do grupo, que ao invés de fugir atacou-o "Estupef-" Antes que pudesse terminar seu corpo caiu, sem vida.

Olhando em volta, o vampiro viu que todos tinham fugido, clicando sua lingua voltou a se alimentar.

Klaus, abriu os olhos absorvendo as informações recém adquiridas, aparentemente há alguma forma de magica nesse mundo, porém de uma forma bastante crua a qual é requerida que esses feiticeiros usem um foco para conseguir lança-la com sucesso.

'Porém, não é certo dizer que o uso da varinha seja uma _regra_, pode ter magos que aprenderam a manejar a magia sem ela.' Organizando seus pensamentos, passou então para o próximo tópico 'Também parece haver funções especificamente magicas, como aqueles Quebradores de feitiços, acredito que terei mais informações sobre isso se procurar informações do local em que trabalham "Gringotts", e há criaturas como vampiros também' olhou em direção a onde o vampiro de cabelos brancos está mesmo estando a dezenas de quilometros com seu senso ele consegue o ver claramente, ainda sugando todo o sangue do Quebrador de Feitiços.

'A minha tarefa atual é descobrir primeiramente se os feiticeiros vivem junto com os humanos normais ou em segredo, e caso o último, descobrir um método para descobrir mais informações antes de prosseguir para o contato'  
Ele não sabia a forma, nem a politica em que esses feiticeiros operavam, seria perigoso e impudente caso ele saisse sem um plano.

Também, passou pela sua cabeça, conversar com o vampiro de cabelos brancos mas, pela quantidade de tempo de seu sono, é mais provavel que as informações que ele tem são totalmente desatualizadas, e portanto, não muito úteis.

Pensando em como ele poderia encontrar informações, voltou a ele o momento em que os feiticeiros se teleportaram. Ele poderia seguir a assinatura que ainda estava no ar, dado que só se passaram alguns minutos, para encontrar o local de destino deles.

'É uma boa sugestão' Ignorando então o vampiro sugando o corpo em seco a algumas dezenas de quilomêtros dele, ele se foca no momento em que teleportaram e em seguida explode em particulas douradas com um toque de vermelho, para aparecer novamente dessa vez em um lugar extremamente apertado com varias lojas grudadas uma na outra, como se os feiticeiros desse mundo sofressem de severa falta de espaço.

Ele então observa por um momento ao redor, pessoas se movimentado sem parar algumas entrando em lojas, outras saindo e até algumas paradas esperando por alguém.

'É certo dizer que teleporte nesse local deve ser comum.' Observando alguns outros feiticeiros aparecendo e desaparecendo, concluiu isso.

Passando por diversas pessoas observou cuidadosamente as lojas até que encontrou uma estrutura com o nome de "Gringotts" e o que parecia, era um banco. Um extremamente tendecioso pela placa de _aviso_ exibida para qualquer um que entrasse.

Entrando no prédio viu um hall com algumas pessoas lidando com o que ele pode dizer, anões.

Indo em direção a uma bancada vazia aborda um anão "Gostaria de me informar como funciona o sistema economico."

O goblin olha para baixo com uma expressão desdenhosa "Um trouxa? Não é meu trabalho explicar como funciona o mundo magico para você. Agora desocupe o caminho, você está perdendo meu tempo"

Se Klaus parecia pertubado com a clara falta de educação, ele não demonstrou, "Então, é a politica de seu banco dispensar potenciais clientes por falta de conhecimento?"

Como se tivesse atingido um nervo o Goblin agora gritou "Saia! Saia de minha vista agora, ou eu chamarei os guardas para lidarem com você"

A explosão do Goblin causou alguma comoção, como todos presentes no banco agora estavam olhando em sua direção

Klaus simplesmente balançou a cabeça, se virando e caminhou até a porta de saida com os olhos ainda nele, antes de sair disse algo dirigido aos anões ali presente "A politica do seu banco é expulsar clientes e ainda os ameaçarem por falta de conhecimento? É realmente vergonhoso."  
Com isso caminhou e saiu do banco.

'Anões dessa terra são tolos.' Agora caminhava em direção a uma loja de sorvete onde viu que tinha algumas pessoas fazendo um pedido, observando a mulher entregando uma moeda de ouro e a lojista entregando algumas de prata e de bronze como troco, ele percebe que se usa ouro, prata e bronze como dinheiro nessa terra. Isso iria facilitar muito.

Puxando algumas moedas de ouro de seu espaço magico, um onde poderia guardar coisas que não fossem muito grandes, e em seguida transmutou-as com um simples toque de dedo fazendo-as de forma similiar o suficiente para que não se perceba a diferença, isso tudo como se parecesse que ele estivesse simplesmente tirando as moedas do bolso.

Indo em direção a vendedora de sorvete, esperou-a terminar de limpar o sorvete, sujo no balcão, que a cliente anterior derrubou por acidente, depois de instantes, vendo que a vendedora tinha terminado sua tarefa, disse "Gostaria de comprar um sorvete."

A vendedora, prontamente colocou o sorriso mais brilhante que conseguiu e com uma voz animada, como se já tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes nos últimos anos lhe perguntou "Bem vindo! Qual será o sabor que deseja, Sr?"

"Me dê o mesmo sabor que a cliente anterior requisitou" Não ligando realmente para qual sabor seria, vendo que o proposito não é comer e sim informações.

A vendedora, pensou por um instante, e logo em seguida foi preparar o sorvete. Momentos depois, a vendedora acaba de preparar uma casquinha com uma bola verde com pequenos pontos vermelhos.

"Aqui, está Senhor!" Disse a vendedora entregando o sorvete a ele.

Pegando o sorvete, decide que era uma hora apropiada para reunir informações "Você sabe onde posso comprar livros por aqui, M'lady?"

Um pouco de calor subiu para as bochechas da vendedora, nunca antes tinham se referido a ela de tal maneira, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura "Senhor, a melhor livraria do Beco Diagonal é um pouco mais a frente, chamada Flourish and Blotts." Pensando por um momento, adicionou "Você tem algum parente que vai para Hogwarts, Sr?"

'Hogwarts? Um nome peculiar' pensou por um momento antes de responder a vendedora "Não, você vê, descobri recentemente que tenho alguns parentes magicos, mas eles não foram muito... esclarecedores para responder perguntas" Tomando uma pausa para dar a primeira mordida no sorvete, calor subiu instantaneamente por todo seu corpo, picante.

A vendedora, agora, olhando com uma mistura de simpatia e pena para ele, assumindo diversas coisas desse cliente somente com esse pequeno pedaço de informação disse "Ah... então o Sr. é um squib, uma pessoa nascida em uma familia magica mas sem magia." Balançou a cabeça por um momento e decidiu explicar a esse pobre cliente o que era Hogwarts "A escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, é sem duvidas a melhor escola de magia do mundo! Eu tenho uma irmã que começou Hogwarts nesse ano, ela foi colocada na Grifinoria, com Harry Potter! Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu!" Perdida em sua animação, começou um monologo com coisas que para ele, ainda, sem sentido.

"Poderia explicar o que é Grifinoria, e por que está tão animada?" Interrompendo-a de sua animação, quase como se tivesse quebrado um feitiço, as bochechas dela imediatamente ficaram rosadas de vergonha

"Desculpe, por um momento acabei me animando demais" com uma pequena risada continou "Certo, todos alunos do primeiro ano são colocados em diferentes casas, Grifinoria a casa dos bravos, Corvinal a casa dos intelectuais, Lufa-Lufa a casa dos leais e Sonserina a casa dos ambiciosos" na ultima parte sua voz pingava com amargura, como se ressentisse pessoas daquela casa em particular "E Harry Potter! É o menino que sobreviveu, nosso salvador! Aquele que derrotou você-sabe-quem naquele dia fatidico!"  
Iniciando novamente um monologo de coisas incompreensiveis sobre essa pessoa, acreditando que a vendedora não podera fornecer mais informações, Klaus deu uma última mordida em seu sorvente picante e tossiu levemente para chamar a atenção da vendedora.

"Agradeço pelas informações, aqui está." não querendo mais adiar sua viagem a livraria, colocou um galeão na bancada, a vendedora rapidamente pegou e lhe entregou algumas moedas de prata e de bronze "Foi bom tê-lo aqui, volte sempre!" Dando suas despedidas usuais ao cliente, balançou a cabeça por um momento, pensando na conversa anterior e na escolha do cliente pelo sabor do sorvete de curry picante 'Cliente estranho', e logo em seguida voltou a fazer suas tarefas usuais.

Indo em direção a loja de livros, Flourish and Blotts, ignorando o sabor picante ainda presente na sua boca do sorvete, entrou na loja de livros.

Ao entrar, imediatamente percebeu fileiras e fileiras de livros organizados de uma maneira a qual não descreveria como organizado, ao ser perguntando pelo funcionario se requeria algum auxilio, pediu indicações para livros de magia e história.

Agora, de frente a uma prateleira de livros de história, rapidamente escolheu alguns que considerou como úteis para descobrir a história dos feiticeiros e desse mundo, se as informações contidas no livro forem precisas, isto é.

Carregando, meia duzia de livros, segue as indicações não intuitivas especificando cada categorias de livros até chegar em Livros de Poções, pegando um livro aleatório e abrindo em uma pagina, franziu a testa ligeiramente ao ver os nomes de ingredientes 'Asas de morcego, dentes de cobra? Pele de unicórnio?' dando uma rapida olhada nas instruções, balançou a cabeça, fechando o livro e colocando-o no mesmo lugar.

Passando por alguns livros como Quadribol através do século, finalmente chega seções de feitiços, pegando dessa vez dezenas de livros, ao ver um titulo intrigante abria o livro, folheava algumas paginas, e se acreditava que seria útil colocava junto aos outros para compra-lo.

Agora, carregando livros o suficiente para cobrir o seu rosto e sua cabeça, vai em direção ao balcão e coloca um por um, pacientemente esperando o vendedor de livros lhe dizer o preço.

"Er, Senhor? Tem certeza que quer levar todos esses livros? Alguns realmente não são baratos" O vendendor certamente, surpreso pela quantidade de livros que esse cliente pegou, principalmente devido a Hogwarts ter começado a 1 mês atrás, tantas compras nessa época era raro.

"Sim." enquanto colocava o último livro no balcão, disse.

O vendedor agora com a confirmação rapidamente avaliou os livros franzindo a testa para algumas escolhas e curioso para outras, mas sem comentar nenhuma escolha.

"No total serão 98 galeões, Senhor" O vendedor olhou por um momento com suspeita ao cliente, não era qualquer um que podia pagar essa quantia, principalmente se fosse um trouxa, mas observando as caracteristicas do cliente, acreditou que fosse mais provável que ele fosse um sangue-puro, nunca tinha visto antes trouxas com tais caracteristicas nobres, afinal.

Klaus, com o mesmo processo que antes tinha feito com a vendedora de sorvetes, tirou de seu bolso ao pouco 98 galeões, em uma velocidade rapida para não desperdiçar tempo mas ainda lenta o suficiente para que o vendedor pudesse contar as moedas da maneira que fossem colocadas no balcão.

Com a última moeda colocada o vendedor ponderou se o cliente tinha algum charme de expansão colocado em seu bolso, mas rapidamente balançou a cabeça, aqueles vendedores que acabavam pensando demais sobre os clientes e suas peculiaridades não acabavam bem, pensou com um frio na espinha ao lembrar de seu colega de escola que acabou sendo morto de forma terrivel devido a isso.

Agora, saindo da loja com diversos livros a mais, para por um momento para decidir seu curso de ação, um local para morar.

Pondera por um minuto se deve comprar uma casa com feiticeiros ou com pessoas normais, mas acaba decidindo pelo último, era provável afinal que uma casa comprada com feiticeiros não tivesse energia, se pelo o que ele viu nesse beco fosse qualquer indicação.

Fechando os olhos e escaneando com seu senso os locais próximos, detecta no começo do beco uma construção com um pequeno campo de força a envolvendo e logo em frente a ela uma calçada e uma rua com carros, com diversas pessoas passando como se a construção não existisse.

'Então, um campo de força para impedir que pessoas normais vejam a construção em que liga esse beco', caminhando em direção ao inicio do beco viu algumas pessoas saindo para a construção que tinha visto anteriormente, seguindo-as ele acaba dentro da construção, que parecia ter ao menos 500 anos.

Com um forte cheiro, do que ele acredita ser, cerveja no ar, ele decide sair da construção, para se deparar com a calçada que viu anteriormente, com movimento, e ainda nenhum deles notando a construção.

'A diferença entre os dois lugares é clara, tem algum motivo em particular que os feiticeiros daqui escolham viver como se fosse uma época medieval?'  
Depois de caminhar sem direção exata por algum tempo, e de algumas paradas em lojas para informação, chega em frente a uma corretora de imóveis.

Enquanto é verdade que poderia ficar em um hotel, o mais conviniente para ele seria adquirir uma casa.

Abrindo, é imediatamente recebido por uma funcionaria com um sorriso "Bem vindo, senhor! Por favor, venha comigo" guiando até chegar em um espaço com uma mesa, uma cadeira e alguns eletronicos

Sentando, logo seguido pela funcionaria, começo "Depois de ter pedido informações a algumas lojas, indicaram-me que este seria o melhor lugar para comprar um imóvel."

Se o sorriso da funcionaria antes era grande, certamente ficou maior "Certamente senhor! Somos o melhor do ramo nessa região!" parando por um momento, percebendo que ainda não tinha se apresentado, continou "Meu nome é Jane, e auxilharei na importante decisão que é de comprar uma imóvel, Sr...?" fazendo uma pausa no final, esperando uma resposta.

"Klaus, encantando em te conhecer." com isso a funcionaria deu um aceno e um sorriso alcançando uma pasta na mesa, abre e coloca algumas folhas antes de dizer "Sr. Klaus, essas são as opções de imóveis que temos disponiveis no momento, por favor, confira"

Pegando e passando por diversas folhas com fotos e descrições detalhadas de cada imóvel, se passa alguns minutos antes que finalmente chego ao fim.

"Sra. Jane, enquanto todas são excelentes opções, procuro algo maior do que oferecido atualmente, você teria alguma opção dessas disponiveis?"

Jane tem uma cara pensativa por um momento antes de pegar outra pasta, dessa vez vermelha e tirar dessa vez somente três folhas, enquanto as outras tinha diversas paginas de fotos, essas três folhas só tinham cada uma, uma foto e descrição basica.

"Sr. Klaus, essas três são separadas das outras devido ao elevado valor" ao entregar as três folhas percebo que enquanto outras eram na maioria, apartamentos, essas folhas tem duas mansões e uma casa, todas em um local ligeiramente remoto.

Antes mesmo da folha tocar em minha mão, já tinha decidido qual iria comprar, verificando a descrição aceno com a cabeça, satisfeito.

Depois de um momento de inspecionar as três, com inteção de ter certeza que não tinha perdido nenhum detalhe, coloco as folhas na mesa e volto para Jane "Sra. Jane, poderia me informar mais detalhes sobre a propiedade localizada em 'Ottery St Catchpole'?"

Antes, ao ver o potencial cliente colocar os papeis na mesa Jane tinha ficado ligeiramente nervosa, mas ao escutar a pergunta de Klaus, instantaneamente sua animação volta.

"Mas é claro! A propiedade em Ottery St Catchpole foi construida 80 anos atrás por um rico senhor, e eventualmente foi passada de geração em geração, mas todos da familia tiveram um acidente de carro terrivel" Aqui Jane fez uma pausa como se estivesse lamentando o acidente e em seguida continou "A propiedade foi passada para um parente proximo, que se aproximou de nós para colocar a propiedade a venda!" com uma pausa, esperando que o cliente absorvesse a informação Jane continou "É uma linda propiedade e foi reformada antes da familia sofrer o acidente, então ela está adequada para os padrões modernos!" Terminando Jane realmente pode respirar, olhou por um momento para o cliente, para ver que sua expressão não mudou, um pouco desapontada, coloca um sorriso no rosto novamente.

Depois de ponderar por um momento, Klaus ainda tinha de abrir uma conta em um banco antes de fazer essa transacão, perguntou "Então, Sra. Jane seria possivel marcar uma visita para esta propiedade?"

"É claro! Está tudo bem se for daqui a 2 dias?" Jane agora abre um caderno e começa fazer algumas anotações, referentes a visita

"Sim, não é um problema" Com isso, Jane faz mais algumas anotações e em seguida levanta, para acompanha Klaus até a saida.

"Então te vejo daqui a dois dias, Sr Klaus!" Jane disse animadamente enquanto abria a porta de saida para Klaus, acenando a cabeça dou um pequeno sorriso saindo, então, da corretora.

A proxima parada é uma joalheria, após pegar alguns diamantes de sua dimensão de bolso e ter-los avaliados por uma joalheria e depois vendidos, Klaus segue em direção ao banco com bolsos e duas maletas cheias de dinheiro.

Depois de entrar, e receber alguns olhares, ele se dirige até ao balcão, e informa a atendente que gostaria de abrir uma conta.

Depois de um tempo razoavel de espera, é encaminhado até uma sala com uma placa na mesa dizendo "Gerente de Contas, Mike Boil", e é prontamente cumprimentado-o, depois de uma conversa com o gerente e alguma _persuasão_, sai do banco com agora uma conta e um cartão de crédito premium, caminhando em direção ao hotel.

Falando com a recepcionista e alugando um quarto por dois dias usando seu novo cartão, finalmente, agora já totalmente escuro lá fora, vai em direção ao seu quarto para ler os livros adquiridos anteriormente.


	2. Chegada

Desempacotando os livros e colocando-os na cama, separando por duas categorias História e Magia, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama Klaus levitou o livro que acreditava que era o mais importante para ele aprender mais sobre a comunidade magica desse mundo, o livro História da Magia.

Depois de cerca de trinta minutos de leitura, finalmente fechou o livro, franzindo ligeiramente a testa, o quanto esses feit- bruxos - se corrigiu, podem ser tão idiotas? Tantos erros se repetindo ao longo da história, nenhum embasamento racional para decisões importantes e pessoas facilmente manipulaveis, o livro lhe deu a noção basica dos acontecimentos do mundo magico na Inglaterra assim como a estrutura geral do governo 'o Ministerio da Magia'.

Em seguida pegando o livro 'Hogwarts: Uma História', vendo que a escola parece ter bastante prestigio, o suficiente para ser chamada de melhor escola de magia do mundo por aquela vendedora de sorvetes. Não que isso seja uma indicação de qualquer coisa para ele.

Depois de um tempo desconhecido, finalmente fechou o livro, finalmente terminando-o, apesar do nome bobo, parece ser um bom lugar para visitar. Apesar que é peculiar, falarem mau de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts no livro, especificamente, Salazar Sonserina. E o sistema de quatro casas isso ao longo dos anos não iria causar somente ruptura e rivalidade entre estudantes? De acordo com as palavras do livro, os fundadores fizeram o sistema para promover 'uma rivalidade amigavel entre os estudantes de Hogwarts'.

'Realmente, faça uma escola e ao invés de unir os alunos para ensina-los separe-os por rivalidade' Dando uma pequena risada irônica, levita o livro para a cama em pensamento 'A educação magica começa aos 11 anos, fazendo assim as crianças aprenderem mais facil, mas ainda, tornando-as extremamente dependente do foco, a varinha, para o que é provável, o resto da vida delas.'

Agora pegando um livro da categoria Magia, mais especificamente sobre transfiguração basica, começa lê-lo.

Depois de horas lendo livros e aumentando seu conhecimento a luz do sol começa a surgir e bater em seu rosto, parece que passou a noite inteira lendo e adquirindo conhecimento, fechando o livro que acaba de ler, e colocando-o na pilha do seu lado, no chão de livros que já leu, levita o último livro agora na cama 'A ascensão e a queda das artes das trevas' e o abre. O livro basicamente detalhava a ascensão de 'Lord Voldemort' ou você-sabe-quem e sua derrota por um _bebê_, também detalhando a Marca Negra e comensais da morte. Ele da uma pequena risada ao finalmente acabar de ler o livro, como se tivesse acabado de ler uma boa comedia.

Fechando o livro calmamente e colocando-o também na pilha ao lado de sua cadeira, ele desce para tomar um bom café da manhã.

Dois dias depois volto para a corretora de imóveis, depois de visitar a propiedade em Ottery St Catchpole, uma casa relativamente grande com uma aparencia antiga e ainda assim com tudo que uma moradia moderna pode oferecer, decido compra-la. Vale dizer que no caminho encontrei assinaturas parecidas com as que encontrei no Beco Diagonal, então posso dizer que provavelmente há familias magicas morando aqui, ou alguns bruxos decidiram que hoje era um belo dia para fazer um picnic do meio do nada.

Depois, voltando a corretora, paguei o valor da casa o qual custou quase totalmente o valor dos diamantes de que tinha vendido, e mais um valor adicional para o processo ocorrer mais _suavemente_, enquanto não há nenhum problema ficar no hotel por algum tempo, não há motivo para faze-lo se posso mudar mais rapidamente para minha nova moradia.

Isso trouxe a outro detalhe, Jane precisava de documentos para fazer a transação e colocar a inscritura em meu nome, identidade, certidão de nascimento, coisas desse tipo. Que não existiam.

Com uma ligeira manipulação mental, fiz a acreditar que tinha mostrado todos os documentos que ela pediu, e em seguida ela falou que iria me contatar em breve para pegar as chaves.

Retornando agora ao seu quarto no hotel, Klaus senta na cama e pondera o seu próximo curso de ações.

Após ponderar por alguns minutos decide que primeiramente vai observar os bruxos mais um pouco para ver se o que leu sobre sua tolice é veridico, e como objetivo secundario pode visitar Hogwarts a descrição do livro fez a parecer como um bom lugar para visitas, é claro, ele tinha esperança que a escola aceitasse visitantes, caso contrário, um momento ou outro ele poderia muito bem invadi-la. Hogwarts: Uma história não mencionou sobre Hogwarts recebendo visitantes, mas se for o caso, como pais podem escolher uma escolha para seus filhos sem sequer ver ela?

É claro, é fácil dizer isso, mas ele sequer sabe o local da escola. Como alguém pode visitar algum lugar sem sequer saber onde é? Independente disso, ele tinha bastante tempo para descobrir a localização de Hogwarts.

Agora, porém, ele tinha alguns livros para ler, ele então pega um livro da categoria magia dessa vez, e começa a ler.

Por um dia e meio, ele experimentou a maioria de magias que leu nos livros em que comprou usando o dedo, enquanto todas funcionaram e fizeram o que pretendiam, comparado com as magias que ele já tinha conhecimentos essas magias que bruxos usam são ineficientes em termos de consumo de energia, a ponto de ele as descrever como extramente ineficientes. Foram mágicas feitas para usuarios de varinhas, mágicas feitas para serem usadas com um foco, e que depois de dizer o nome da magia os bruxos deixem a varinha fazer todo o trabalho.

Parando sua experimentação devido a uma batida na porta, Klaus caminha em direção a porta e a abre, para ver uma funcionaria

"Sr. Klaus, uma Sra. chamada Jane ligou para a recepção do hotel e disse que era para avisar o senhor em que tudo já está pronto." Com a mensagem dada a funcionaria vai embora.

Klaus pegando seus livros, basicamente a única coisa que tem nesse hotel, desce até a recepção e sai do hotel, após pagar. Após minutos de caminhada, chega em frente ao prédio da Corretora de Imóveis, onde surpreendentemente Jane estava esperando-o.

Ao ver Klaus a distancia Jane acenou com um sorriso, aproximando-se ele já podia ouvir sua voz "Sr. Klaus! Parabéns por sua compra, os documentos da propiedade estão nesta pasta, e aqui está sua chave" Jane o entregou uma pasta e duas chaves animadamente.

"Agradeço pelo seu auxilio também, Jane." Não vendo mais motivo para desperdiçar tempo Klaus caminha por alguns minutos antes de desaparecer em particulas douradas, aparecendo novamente em sua nova casa em Ottery St Catchpole.

Aparecendo em frente a porta de sua casa, com um giro de sua chave as portas se abrem revelando um mini salão com duas escadarias e alguns retratatos medievais supostamente pertencentes aos donos anteriores.

Subindo a escadaria Klaus se depara com uma grande porta no meio, este é o quarto principal, ao entrar a sua visão se foca na _grande_ cama no meio do quarto, ao olhar ao redor observa uma mesa de madeira com algumas manchas e uma pena, este deveria ser o estudo do dono anterior, e certamente faria um bom local para leitura de livros.

Desempacotando e colocando os livros na mesa, ele percebe que tem uma boa quantidade de poeira acumulada, então com um gesto de sua mão toda a poeira sobe ordenamente antes de sair para a agora recém-aberta janela.

Ele então murmurando algumas palavras, ele coloca uma barreira defensiva ao redor da casa, ele admite, magicas defensivas não era sua especialidade, mas isso ainda deverá servir se for contra aqueles magos que usam varinhas. Pensando que em breve ele teria que ir novamente na loja de livos do beco diagonal, para pegar livros mais avançados dessa vez, conhecimento não é demais.

Colocando sua roupa tradicional branca com detalhes vermelhos e soltando o rabo de cavalo que em que fica na maioria do tempo era mais conveniente e arrumado manter seu cabelo médio enquanto fora, Klaus então, vai em direção ao lago poucos metros em frente de sua casa e se senta de pernas cruzadas na beira. Aquele era um bom local para se meditar.

Depois de um tempo abre seus olhos, e levanta-se e caminha lentamente em direção a porta, parando um segundo antes para olhar para seu jardim, repleto de plantas mortas, com um pequeno murmurio de sua parte ele acenou a mão levemente, antes de voltar a entrar em sua casa, todas as plantas mortas, agora caindo no chão, cortadas.

Ponderou um curso de ação para hoje por um momento, mas então uma chuva grossa começou a cair, retornando a seu quarto, resolveu dormir.

Voltando ao beco diagonal no dia seguinte resolveu comprar mais livros, dessa vez puramente focado em teoria, visto que a magia desse mundo estranho é ineficiente sem um foco, coisa a qual ele se recusava a usar.

Entrando em uma rotina consistente de ler e comprar livros em Flourish and Blotts, cerca de duas semanas depois a maioria de livros que considerava útil já foi lida por ele. Felizmente, ele sabia onde podia encontrar livros a mais, esperançosamente tão úteis se não mais do quais já lera.

Aparecendo no beco diagonal com algumas particulas douradas mistas, se perguntou brevemente como mesmo com sua rotina consistente alguém não notou a sua diferente forma de transporte? Balançando a cabeça para isso, definindo como falta de atenção de seus arredores por parte dos bruxos, coisa que poderia muito bem acabar com sua vida, segue em direção a Gringotts, ou mais especificamente a uma Travessa do Tranco.

Entrando na entrada estreita da Travessa e passando por lojas caindo ao pedaços, mesmo para o padrão do Beco Diagonal chega a uma loja com uma aparencia relativamente boa quando comparada as outras, sem hesitar, entrou em Borgin e Burkes.

Borgin era uma pessoa gananciosa, e astuta, são coisas que precisa ser para viver e prosperar em sua linha de trabalho, sempre lidando com aspectos mais... escuros do mundo magico, portanto quando Borgin viu um pirralho com rabo de cavalos e com uma aparencia feminina ele imediatamente desdenhou, quando viu o pirralho caminhando em direção a ele, Borgin decidiu que iria colocar esse pirralho em seu devido lugar e expulsa-lo de sua loja, não há espaço para pessoas assim na Travessa do Tranco.

Klaus ao chegar ao balcão com esse vendedor que só podia ser descrito como de cabelo oleoso e aparencia terrivel, estatou com sua voz neutra, uma a qual estava acostumado lidar com pessoas de caráter questionavel, como esse em sua frente "Vim aqui adquirir alguns livros, você certamente não irá me decepcionar, hm?"

Borgin ouvindo isso zombou mentalmente ainda mais, o pirralho feminino ainda se atrevia a querer comprar algo, ha!

"Não há nada para pessoas do se tipo aqui, saia antes que te use como um rato para testar alguns objetos escuros daqui garoto"

Não houve mudanças na expressão de Klaus, e como se Borgin não tivesse dito nada, estatou novamente "Estou aqui para comprar alguns livros, você os tem?"

Borgin agora estava extremamente irritado, um pirralho com caracteristicas femininas decide entrar na sua loja, dizendo um absurdo que queria comprar livros e quando em sua pouca gentileza ele tenta avisa-lo, ele ainda o ignora! O nervo!

Vendo que não havia pessoas fora da loja esperando o pirralho e que sua roupa não tinha bolsos e ele também não tinha um coldre de varinha em sua possessão, Borgin sorriu cruelmente, isso seria bom.

"Pirralho, eu lhe dei uma chance para sair, não diga que não avisei!" Pegando sua varinha com uma velocidade impressionante Borgin apontou a varinha para Klaus e lançou o feitiço "Imperio!", ele viu o feitiço atingir o pirralho afeminado e então deu uma risada dizendo "Agora você será um escravo de Borgin, está entendido garoto?"

Klaus, obviamente sabia que o tolo lançou aquilo que os bruxos chamam de maldição imperdoavel sobre ele, aquela para controle mental, uma a qual pessoa com um pouco de determinação podia facilmente resistir. Ele olhou para o tolo que estava olhando para ele com olhos esperançosos esperando uma resposta afirmativa ou até uma briga mental para resistir o controle, porém tudo que Borgin recebeu foi a mesma expressão que estava quando entrou inicialmente na loja.

Não se incomodando em responder o homem em sua frente, ele olha com olhos afiados para ele, antes de abrir a boca e seus lábios se mexerem, só para ele não dizer nada, e só quando Borgin estava prestes a perguntar o que esse moleque em sua frente estava dizendo, ele sentiu uma pressão em todo seu corpo, e em seguida começa a flutuar colocando as duas mãos no pescoço sem ar abrindo a boca com intenção de dizer algo só para não sair nada de sua boca e fecha-la, com seu rosto roxo, momentos depois.

Se Klaus, estivesse usando uma quantidade consideravel de força Borgin cairia um segundo depois morto por falta de ar, mas controlando deliberadamente para que o ar fosse esgotando aos poucos, aumentou o sofrimento de Borgin várias vezes. A intenção dele não era matar Borgin, afinal, e sim comprar livros, esse personagem em sua frente era mais útil vivo do que morto, afinal. Mas é claro, antes ensinar uma lição a ele.

Borgin diversas vezes abriu a boca com intenção de formar palavras somente para fecha-la em seguida, com menos ar do que antes.

Depois de uma dezena de segundos, mas o que parecia ter sido uma eternidade para Borgin, o feitiço se desfez, caindo no chão instantaneamente tossindo varias vezes para recuperar o ar, após algum tempo fazendo isso finalmente voltou a seus pensamentos 'Como? O garoto certamente não tinha uma varinha... e até agora ainda não vejo uma com ele' levantando-se com uma mistura de emoções mais principalmente agora, confusão e medo Borgin se apoia no balcão ainda se recuperando antes de curvar-se "Peço perdão, M'Lord eu não estava na mente para ter dito aquelas coisas anteriores, irei pegar os livros que tenho disponivel a venda imediatamente"

Sem nenhum comentário, Klaus aguardou até que Borgin pegasse um caixa cheia de livros enquanto levitando outras duas e colocasse na bancada "Esses são todos os livros que tenho disponivel por hoje, M'Lord"

Ele então levitou os livros fora da caixa um por um enquanto os examinava, qualquer um daqueles livros seria considerado escuro para o Ministerio da Magia, alguns com topicos menos úteis para ele, como livros de poções, e outros de magia mais ofensiva e até teoria de magia que seria considerada, pelos padrões do ministério como escura. Comparado com a loja de livros do beco diagonal, essa apesar de ter muito menos escolhas, parece ser bem mais valioso.

"Borgin" com a voz de Klaus mesmo que não tenha mudado seu tom, um frio desceu pela espinha de Borgin, "Você quis dizer que esses são os livros disponiveis _por hoje_" terminou a frase dando destaque a última parte

"Ah, mas é claro M'Lord, de tempos em tempos certas pessoas vem a minha loja vender itens... indesejaveis, e algumas vezes esses são livros raros como esses." Borgin respondeu quase se amaldiçoando por sua estupidez por cometer um erro desses! Ele certamente não saberia se sobreviveria a dois encontros a esse cara!

Fechando os olhos por um instante, ponderando se valeria seu tempo checar essa loja por livros semanalmente, balançou a cabeça "Irei levar os seguintes livros" separando os livros ao qual iria comprar e colocando-os em uma parte vazia da bancada, continuou "Se alguém lhe vender algum livro raro eu quero que você não venda ele, e o guarde para mim, entendido?" Começando com o tom de voz que usara desde que chegou terminou com um tom de ferro, isso não foi um pedido, foi um comando.

Tremendo ligeiramente quase imperceptivel pela tom de voz usado Borgin acenou a cabeça diversas vezes "Mas é claro, M'Lord! Ninguém é mais merecedor desses livros raros do que você!" em seguida olhou os livros escolhidos e calculou "Os livros serão 146 galeões, M'Lord" Borgin disse com uma voz hesitante, caso ele quisesse pegar os livros e ir embora sem pagar o que o impediria?

Não se incomodando em dizer mais nada, Klaus pega os livros e joga um saco de galeões a Borgin, sem olhar para trás, sai da loja.

Retornando a sua casa, ele senta em sua cadeira examinando os livros que comprou, send a maioria de teoria de magia, um livro sobre animago e dois sobre arte das trevas. Colocando os livros em sua bancada, com seus labios se curvando para cima por um instante, começa a ler os livros sobre teoria da magia.

Com um pequeno barulho duas horas depois, fecha o último livro de teoria da magia que comprou de Borgin, ainda intrigado como o Ministerio da Magia poderia classificar tal obra, muito superior a de todas que viu na loja de livros do Beco Diagonal, como escura. Limitar o conhecimento só vai enfraquece-los a longo prazo e fazer pessoas ambiciosas irem para o lado que oferece mais conhecimento. Abrindo agora o livro sobre animago, ajeita sua posição na cadeira, para ficar mais confortável, e começa lê-lo.

Levantando-se da cadeira, caminha em direção a janela, a chuva começando a cair, enquanto pondera o conhecimento adquirido.  
Bruxos capazes de se transformar em animais, Animago. Enquanto é verdade que é um feito impressionante quando comparado as coisas e o conhecimento sobre bruxos que descobriu até o momento, mas ainda, é um método de transformação extremamente rudimentar e um pequeno erro seria o suficiente para alterar permanente a fisiologia de um que seguiu o processo incorretamente ou falhou nele.

Com a chuva caindo pesadamente, um tempo agradável, deita-se na cama e fecha os olhos.

Novembro de 1991

Após mais duas visitas ao Borgin, sendo tratado com o maior afinco, e com trinta livros a mais em sua coleção, em uma de suas visitas teve o _prazer_ de encontrar Sr. Lucius Malfoy que teve a infeliz noção que insultar um desconhecido só por que ele não era de uma familia de puro-sangue foi uma boa ideia, Borgin, naquele momento esperava o pior e até chegou se esconder por um momento para ouvir tão somente uma risada, Klaus pagou os livros que tinha comprado e saiu pacificamente depois.

Dois dias depois, porém, Sr. Malfoy teve um acidente _misterioso_ que acabou perdendo um olho, e até chegando a ganhar o apelido secreto de Cicoples entre alguns que não apreciavam sua presença.

Cada vez mais conhecedor do mundo magico presente nessa terra, Klaus passou a também estudar tópicos menos comuns e mais misteriosos aos olhos do público como, a arte de fazer varinhas, principalmente por querer saber como elementos como núcleo e madeira reagem e referente a compatibilidade entre varinha/mago, visto que acredita que é impossivel uma varinha padrão ter uma compatibilidade mais alta do que uma varinha produzida especificamente para aquela pessoa.

É claro, esse era somente um dos muitos tópicos ao quais estava estudando, visto que não viu um foco como uma varinha algo necessário para ele, e simplesmente, limitante.

Enquanto transfiguração parece a primeira vista ser útil, como todas as magias que viu é ineficiente em termos de energia, e para ele, era muito mais simples convocar ou criar algo que ele precisava do que transfigurar algo que já existia, é claro, ele não poderia fazer o que os Bruxos chamam de transfiguração humana sem uma maldição ligeiramente potente, mas novamente, ele tem métodos melhores de lidar, assustar e leva-las a insanidade do que transforma-las em um porco.

Poções, para ele, é o tópico em que considera menos útil, tendo em vista que ele é bastante experienciado em fazer poções, é claro, não do mesmo tipo de que Bruxos tem em mente, com ingredientes que pelo nome, parecem que saiu de livros de Conto de fadas.

Adivinhação, realmente, uma matéria que tem que se impedir de soltar uma risada, mesmo que algum Bruxo nesse mundo tenha capacidade e poder o suficiente para ter um poder de previsão, no máximo, tudo que conseguirão é prever um possível futuro, de dezenas, ou até centenas de distintos, e ainda assim, com o risco da insanidade inerente deste ramo.

Enquanto alquimia desse mundo é relativamente avançada, muitos olham para baixo nesse ramo, subestimando seu verdadeiro potencial ou simplesmente por falta de curiosidade, o único livro de alquimia que conseguiu de Borgin foi escrito há 150 anos atrás, e não estava em sua melhor condição, se isso é um indicador de quanto a alquimia é subvalorizada.

Se algo o fez franzir a testa foi o livro sobre Necromancia de somente quarenta e cinco paginas a qual Borgin referiu-se como 'extremamente raro e valioso' e ainda assim, só se referia a criaturas magras esqueleticas como os Inferi, se isso é tudo que esse mundo conhece desse ramo de magia com imenso potencial enquanto houver corpos ou almas o suficiente, realmente não é nada impressionante.

Runas, enquanto para um inexperenciado pode parecer algo extremamente dificil e até místico, uma vez que você entenda que é como aprender uma linguagem nova, toda a dificuldade vai embora. É claro, os rituais que sacrificam algo em troca de aumentar um pouco o poder de um bruxo, é usado runas.

E é claro, Oclumência e Legilimência, o ramo de proteteger e de atacar a mente de um para segredos, respectivamente. Um dos diversos livros que adquiri com Borgin mencionava brevemente os dois ramos, Oclumência como um ramo em que deve limpar a menta, organizar seus pensamentos e criar defesas mentais e Legilimência como um método para descobrir sentimentos, pensamentos e memórias, dependendo da forma em que foi executada. Supreendentemente o autor descrevou Oclumência como uma arte _rara e dificil, dominada por poucos_, isso quer dizer que Bruxos acreditam que não tem motivos ou determinação para aprender algo que proteja algo importante como sua mente? Novamente, bruxos desse mundo em mais de uma ocasião, se os livros de história que leu forem uma indicação, costumam agir de maneira mais emocional do que racional.

E pelo que tudo indica, não há Bruxos capazes de magia elemental, não como um simples feitiço que criaram para, digamos, mover um pouco de terra, mas sim uma _afinidade_ com certo elemento, de maneira que o Bruxo pudesse sentir e manipular a sua vontade algum elemento. Mas, não é algo a ser surpreso, afinal, se tivesse pessoas capazem de fazer tais feitos sem usar sua varinha, elas já estariam em livros de história, ou certamente mencionados em pelo menos um dos muitos livros que leu de Borgin.

Também houve algumas menções de Magica Temporal, como não foi nada detalhado ou conclusivo, não pensou muito além.

Sentando-se e pegando um livro 'As pessoas mais poderosas e influentes do último século', começa a ler enquanto aproveita a leve brisa vinda da janela.  
Pensando que certamente iria pegar alguns livros sobre viagem temporal com Borgin, casou houvesse algum.


	3. Suspeita

3 de agosto de 1992

Após meses de _encomendar_ a Borgin, algum livro referente a Viagem Temporal, finalmente ele me entrega um livro fino, não mais do que 30 paginas e por um preço de trezentos galeões, enquanto dinheiro não é de muita importancia para ele, realmente esse livro era tão valioso? Mesmo o livro mais caro de Flourish and Blotts não passava de 25 galeões.

Borgin disse que teve usar muitas de suas conexões para conseguir esse livro, mas enquanto leio-o sentado em meu local de estudo usual, enquanto é compreensivel o motivo de pensarem que o livro é valioso, no máximo apresenta uma teoria rudimentar de Viagem no Tempo, é claro, seria aceitavel se fosse isso, mas Borgin disse que é um livro de _quinhentos anos atrás_ feito por um talentoso e obsessivo bruxo querendo voltar ao tempo para corrigir seus erros.

Borgin disse que esse era o melhor que podia encontrar e que desde esse livro não houve nenhum avanço significativo nesse campo, pelas palavras dele. O livro estatou muitos conceitos errôneos sobre Viagem Temporal, mas ainda conseguiu acertar alguns, o autor estatou que caso ele tivesse certo, alguém no futuro poderia criar uma ferramenta para viajar ao passado, mas nesse ponto esse bruxo já tinha perdido a esperança, essa mensagem foi na última pagina, afinal.

É claro, Klaus não era um especialista em viagem temporal, mas ele sabia uma coisa ou outra sobre isso, era algo necessário em sua visão, quão inestimavel era a habilidade de desacelerar ou até parar o tempo por alguns segundos em uma batalha em que arrisca sua vida?

Ele então balança a cabeça rindo um pouco pensando nas consequencias de se alguém usasse os conceitos exatamente como descrito no livro, certamente terminaria de uma maneira não muita boa para a pessoa em questão. Desconhecido para ele, foi exatamente esse o motivo que o dono anterior decidiu descartar o mesmo livro que matou seu irmão com o conhecimento nele contido.

O último mês foi bastante esclarecedor para Klaus, além de ter aprendido muito mais sobre conceitos e teorias mágicas que ele admite, o intrigava, também percebeu uma familia de cabeças vermelhas residindo a alguns quilometros de onde morava, algo que aconteceu quando dava uma caminhada casual ao redor de onde morava.

É claro, essa familia não lhe chamaria muito a atenção se não fosse a mulher de meia idade com uma varinha fazendo mágicas descuidadamente, isso o fez pensar, tinha bruxos perto de onde morava? E uma familia deles, todos com o mesmo cabelo, não menos.

Isso o deixou apreensivo e o fez seguir a dita familia que mora em uma casa que deixaria qualquer engenheiro louco, e qualquer anão de seu mundo que visse essa casa sem dúvidas iria querer levar a cabeça de quem a fez, muito provávelmente levariam uma construção desse tipo como uma ofensa. O que era natural visto que a maioria das construções avançadas em seu mundo foi construidas por anões.

Após sua visita ele então colocou um feitiço de observação na casa deles, olhos do tamanho de uma pessoa espalhados em cima das árvores ao redor da casa dos cabeças vermelhas, ele admite, não é algo muito eficiente vendo que todos só podem olhar para um determinado angulo e se algum objeto obstrui-los ele irá perder a imagem, mas ele não iria usar nada mais avançado do que isso sem ter estudado antes sobre as proteções que bruxos aplicam sobre sua casa, certamente houveria algumas.

Depois de alguns dias de uma rotina consistente dos cabeças vermelhas, ele notou mais uma adição a casa anteriormente já lotada, dessa vez uma pequeno garoto com cabelo bagunçado e olhos verdes brilhantes, ele apesar de não ter dado muito pensamento isso a principio um de seus olhos que estava de guarda notou algum tempo depois uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do novo garoto, então ele percebeu, aquele era Harry Potter.

O mesmo que bruxos idolatravam como uma éspecie de salvador por algo que ele era pequeno demais para sequer lembrar, ele também tinha lido livros diversos sobre ele com esperança de captar alguma informação útil sobre o garoto, só para cada um deles conter histórias diferentes sem base sobre a infancia dele.

Ele ainda leu varios, pensando que pelo menos consegueria conseguir alguma informação útil de um deles, por menor que seja, mas quando chegou na parte de um deles que dizia que Harry de cinco anos protegeu um unicornio enquanto nas costas de um centauro, ele fechou o livro levemente. E queimou todos eles.

Isso o deixava sem nenhuma informação revelante sobre o garoto, agora, se os bruxos realmente acreditavam o que estava escrito naqueles absurdos, ele só podia imaginar como eles não se mataram por acidente antes.

Ele então balança a cabeça, o bastante sobre o garoto.

Ele se lembra então dos livros que adquiriu em Borgin, um em particular o chamando a atenção, sobre criaturas das trevas. Pelo que aparentava o tipo de vampiro que encontrou na floresta anteriormente era bem raro, pela detalhada descrição do livro vampiros são _criaturas sem mente e selvagens_, é claro ele pensou por um momento que isso poderia ser algum tipo de elitismo de sangue do autor do livro, mas se negou, bruxos não teriam vivido tanto tempo se misturasse coisas como fatos e o purismo fanatico de alguns deles, provávelmente.

Continuando a ler, foi interrompido por uma dor intensa mas momentanea em sua cabeça, uma que era familiar para ele, a dor que qualquer mago ou feiticeiro sentia ao ter seu feitiço quebrado ou destruido por alguém, fechando o livro esmagando-o contra a mesa com uma expressão irritada, ele sai de sua casa e vai em direção a onde sentiu um de seus olhos do feitiço de rastreamento ser destruido.

Molly Weasley era uma pessoa razoável, pelo menos, tão razoável como uma mãe de sete filhos pode ser, por isso, quando ela descobriu que Fred e George tinham conseguido escapar para pregar peças aos moradores da vila _novamente_, ela esta furiosa. Não querendo assustar o pobre garoto Harry, que ia passar o verão com eles, ela sai da casa silenciosamente atrás daqueles dois encrenqueiros, tão silenciosamente como Molly Weasley pode ser, afinal.

Usando o feitiço Point Me, Molly Weasley, saiu fumegando em direção a onde Fred e George estavam, até que finalmente os encontrou de frente a uma árvore segurando uma coisa em suas mãos, ignorando isso por enquanto ela marcha para mais perto dos dois.

Antes mesmo de se aproximar totalmente deles ela, com uma cara vermelha e uma voz que podia acordar todos os animais nas imediações, ela gritou "Fred e George Weasley! O que eu disse a vocês dois sobre sair de casa para fazer brincadeiras sem permissão!?"

"Mas querida mãe"

"Não nos lembramos"

"De você ter falado isso"

"Em momento algum"

Alternando entre frases Fred e George habilmente cuidam da furia de sua mãe, mesmo que por momentos.  
Se era mesmo possível, o rosto de Molly Weasley ficou ainda mais vermelho, e quando estava prestes a abrir a boca para outra rodada de gritos, os gêmeos tem uma ideia do que pode distrai-la, senão irrita-la mais.

"Mas isso não é curioso, Fred?"

"Certamente, George, o que poderia algo como isso estar fazendo agarrado em uma árvore perto de uma vila cheio de trouxas?" George então abre sua mão exibindo a Molly um olho o que a horrorizou por um momento, só para no momento seguinte seu corpo ficar tenso quando o olho _se virou_ para ela.

Molly, agora com sua raiva anterior esquecida mas uma tensão não presente antes em seu corpo, abre a boca por um momento para fecha-la logo em seguida essa mágica das trevas certamente foi feita por um bruxo, nenhum trouxa poderia fazer um olho que se mexesse fora do corpo e quando ela vê o olho a observando ela cuidadosamente o suficiente para fazer frio descer em sua espinha, ela dá um tapa na mão de George e balançando sua varinha ela destrói essa mágica das trevas, ela teria que falar com isso com Dumbledore, agora.

Os dois irmãos vendo as ações da mãe só poderiam olhar a esperando gritar um momento o outro só para serem surpreendidos pelo silencio dela, então quando ela acaba de destroir o olho de brinquedo, pelo que pensaram, os dois a seguem quietamente.

Klaus após alguns minutos chega ao local onde um de seus olhos de observação foi destroido, na entrada da vila, uma parte onde não vivia ninguém onde tinha colocado esse olho para observar qualquer anomalia nela, além dos cabeças vermelhas e vê restos de seu feitiço de observação organico embaixo da árvore onde o tinha colocado, com o que parecia, ter sido explodido.

E enquanto ele não poderia ver imagens de um olho destruido, assim como não é capaz de usar todos os olhos para observação ao mesmo tempo, ele sabe que aquilo foi feito por um feitiço, e os únicos bruxos que ele conhecia que moravam nessa região foi aqueles que estava observando, ele então respira fundo, soltando o ar pouco tempo depois, repetindo o processo algumas vezes, impedindo-se de ir lá no exato momento e tacar maldições na familia toda.

A dor de ter um feitiço quebrado apesar de você se senti-la somente um momento não é algo para se subestimar e poderia fazer uma pessoa comum gritar de dor por minutos mesmo depois que a dor parou. E dependendo de quantos feitiços forem destruidos ao mesmo tempo, poderia deixar alguém insano.

E enquanto seria só um incomodo menor e algo suportavel caso ele estivesse preparado para isso, ele não imaginou que nesse curto periodo de tempo em que colocou o feitiço de observação, alguém poderia ter o encontrado, e não menos, o destruido de tal maneira.

Se uma pessoa comum encontrasse um olho colado em uma árvore iria gritar e correr, afinal. E não apontar e dizer 'Ei, olha um olho em uma árvore! Vamos esmaga-lo!'

Ele respira profundamente mais uma vez, isso teria de ser deixado para depois, ele agora iria ter que criar uma contra medida para isso, deixar os cabeças vermelhos saberem que estavam sendo observados não era algo que queria.

Nesse mesmo momento, uma Molly entrou em sua casa sem um pingo de sutileza e antes mesmo que se pudesse dizer queijo ela pega o papel e caneta mais próximos e começa a redigir uma carta para Dumbledore, entregando a sua coruja.

'*Albus,

Enquanto Fred e George, sairam para fazer brincadeiras na vila, se depararam com uma árvore com um objeto das trevas que foi feito para espionar os trouxas da vila.

Acredito que pode ter mais deles espalhados por aqui.

Molly*'

Mal deixando a tinta secar, Molly fechou a carta e a entregou a sua coruja Errol "Para Albus Dumbledore, o mais rapido possível"

Dando um suspiro aliviado quando a coruja finalmente levanta voo com a carta, como se um peso tivesse sido levantado de seus ombros.

16 de agosto de 1992

Sentado em seu escritorio comendo um delicioso gota de limão, Albus pondera por um momento como trouxas podem fazer doces tão bons, quando vê Errol, a coruja dos Weasley voando em seu escritorio aflita, quase batendo diretamente com a parede, dando uma gota de limão a pobre coruja por seu trabalho merecido ele começa a abrir e ler a carta enviada por Molly.

Após ler totalmente a carta, ele pensa, certamente era Molly sendo agitada como sempre, mas ainda, um objeto das trevas capaz de espionar alguém não deve ser subestimado, e pensou que valeria a pena dar uma olhada nisso.

Ele então se levanta calmamente e vai até o floo e pega um pouco, antes de dizer desaparecendo em chamas verdes, "A Toca."

Dumbledore chega para ver a casa com a mesma sensação aconchegante que sempre tinha, apesar de não chegar perto do nivel de Hogwarts, só para ver Arthur e quando estava prestes a perguntar como estava indo o seu trabalho no Ministerio recentemente, Molly aparece e rapidamente o encaminha para fora da casa.

"Albus! O objeto das trevas que falei na carta era um olho. Um olho de uma pessoa, Albus! E George tinha o pegado pensando que era algum tipo de brincadeira, para o olho se mexer e _olhar_ para mim!" Sem nem mesmo ser dado a chance de falar Dumbledore foi informado dos acontecimentos recentes que o fizeram franzir a testa, um olho de uma pessoa? Isso parecia mágia das trevas para ele, mesmo não sabendo quem poderia ter feito tal tipo de mágica.

Assumindo uma expressão séria em contraste da sua anterior usual, Dumbledore diz "Me leve até lá."

Com um aceno de Molly, Dumbledore a segue até o inicio da vila, que ele pode dizer pela placa presente, então mais especifcamente caminha para debaixo de uma árvore onde ele vê restos de algo que não pode indentificar mas isso só serve para o deixar inquieto, realmente tinha um bruxo das trevas capaz de usar olhos para observar alguém? Isso era algo o qual nunca tinha visto.

E apesar de não poder dizer claramente o que era somente pelos restos, certamente era algo de uma pessoa, e Molly não mentiria a ele sobre algo tão sério como um objeto das trevas.

"Isso é realmente preocupante Molly, por hora, fique longe da aldeia o qual esse bruxo das trevas parece mirar como alvo" Ela dá um aceno de cabeça, ele se certificaria disso

"Albus... pode ser que possa haver mais desses objetos das trevas espalhados?" Dumbledore balança a cabeça e em seguida a responde

"Mágia desse tipo certamente tem um grande custo para quem a conjurou, é provável que esse seja o único que esse bruxo fez." Ela concorda ainda que hesitante com as palavras de Dumbledore.

Com isso, Dumbledore olha para ela seriamente, "Molly, quero que me relate qualquer acontecimento anormal nessa vila, acredito que esse bruxo esteja observando os trouxas com intenções não tão boas em seu coração."

Molly concorda, ela não iria deixar nenhum bruxo das trevas chegar perto desses trouxas.

Após ter encontrado um de seus olhos que faziam parte de seu feitiço destruido Klaus imediatamente desfez todos os outros, era natural, afinal, se alguém encontrasse um daquele tipo de olhos pensasse que houvesse mais deles por ai. Uma coisa que ele não entendia porém, era como encontraram logo o olho que estava observando a entrada da vila ao invés dos vários observando a casa deles.

Sua fonte de informações estava cortada, pelo momento. Apesar disso, o tempo de que o feitiço de monitoramento estava sobre a casa, ele aprendeu algumas informações pequenas, como os nomes da familia de cabeças vermelhas e mesmo informações sobre o garoto que sobreviveu, que se o que a mulher de cabeça vermelhas disse é veridico, ele é malnutrido. Isso, acarreta muitas implicações.

Mas ele deixara isso para depois, afinal, esse pequeno pedaço de informação não era de muita útilidade sozinho para ele.

É claro, ele poderia ter descobrido muito mais do que os nomes e essa informação sobre o garoto se ele os observasse mais tempo. Porém o único motivo em que colocou um feitiço de monitoramento na casa dos cabeças vermelhas, que agora ele sabia que era Weasley, era por precaução. E por um bom motivo.

Se os livros de história que leu estavam certos, ele aprendeu uma coisa. Bruxos eram imprevisiveis, e da _pior_ maneira. Eles não eram nem um pouco iguais aos Magos sábios ou aos Feiticeiros racionais de seu mundo.

E aquelas imitações dos anões também não eram tão amigaveis, parece que a única semelhança entre as duas éspecies além do tamanho é o seu agrado pelo ouro.

Seus pensamentos se voltam em seguida para as proteções de sua casa, ele tinha certeza que a barreira iria suportar qualquer inconviniente menor mas ainda valia a pena aumenta-las depois.

Mas pelo momento, ele iria se dirigir ao beco do tranco, para ver se Borgin contina algum livro relacionado as proteções que os bruxos colocam em sua casa, se é que há alguma.

Ele não iria arriscar feitiços de observação mais avançados até ter certeza que seus feitiços não irão ser detectados por nenhuma proteção presente na casa dos cabeças vermelhas.

Não era raro, de onde vem, magos colocarem campos étereos ao redor de sua casa para verificar qualquer tipo de feitiço que foram lançados nas imediações de suas casas por estranhos, e até ter certeza que bruxos não tem algo semelhante, ele esperara.

Enquanto Bruxos em sua visão, serem inferiores aos magos e feiticeiros, ele não iria subestimar nenhum deles.

Subestime um inimigo e sua batalha já estará metade perdida, foi o que ele pensava após uma dura lição por ter antes ter cometido esse erro que quase custou sua vida.

Ele balança a cabeça, ele poderia pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa mais tarde, mas por hora, ele iria ir e ver se descobria algo sobre as proteções comuns que bruxos colocam ao redor de suas casas.

Enquanto isso em um lugar cercado por árvores, havia corpos espalhados por todo o chão enquanto um homem familiar de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos lambia um pouco de sangue em sua mão enquanto andava, chutando qualquer corpo em seu caminho sem nenhum cuidado.

Então ele para o que estava fazendo e fecha os olhos respirando profundamente como se tivesse percebido algo, "Ah... o cheiro do medo, é maravilhoso, não concorda?"

Ele diz se virando para um arbusto, ou mais especificamente a pessoa escondida nele, tremendo com as duas mãos se impedindo de gritar pelas coisas horriveis que presenciou, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O vampiro caminha até o arbusto lentamente, e com suas mãos abre ele, revelando o homem que ao ver que foi descoberto começa a tremer ainda mais, só para o vampiro sorrir para ele quase confortavelmente.

"Vamos criança, não tenha medo." escutando a voz confortante do homem que matou todos seus amigos seja mordendo eles em seus pescoços ou até mesmo abrindo um buraco no meio deles dizer algo assim com um sorriso de conforto que quase o fazia parecer com um membro de familia, seu tremor se cessa um pouco e ele tira suas mãos da boca.

O sorriso do vampiro se alarga, e com uma mão ajuda o homem ainda confuso a se levantar, e em seguida diz com a mesma voz aconchegante "Você passou por muito hoje, criança. Você tem uma casa para retornar?" Ele recebe um aceno.

Vendo o aceno do humano ele repete o ato, antes de dizer calmamente "Você pode ir criança, retorne para eles." Nisso o humano faz um rosto confuso, ele tinha escutado errado?  
Não vendo nenhuma indicação de que o homem em sua frente estava brincando ele olha para ele hesitante, antes de ver um aceno do homem de cabelos brancos e então começa a caminhar lentamente, ainda havia esperança para ele.

E quando após alguns passos viu que o homem atrás dele não parecia o seguir, ele continua no mesmo ritimo até chegar em uma distancia segura e começa a correr loucamente como se o mundo estivesse acabando atrás dele.

E quando ele finalmente viu o carro de sua expedição ele sentiu seu corpo se rejuvenescer com esperança um enorme sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, Ele tinha feito isso! Ele tinha sobrevivido. Ele iria voltar para casa ver sua fam-

"Brincadeira."

E antes que ele soubesse o corpo do homem cheio de esperança que já pensou ter fugido do térrivel monstro que matou todos seus amigos, cai, morto.


	4. Viagem

Klaus senta-se na cadeira em seu quarto em sua posição habitual, levando um dedo ao sua bochecha enquanto pensa.

Ele teria de colocar proteções adicionais ao redor de sua casa para auxiliar a barreira, a qual por mais que estava confiante que iria aguentar por um tempo, não era uma solução definitiva.

Ele não se deixaria ser surpreendido por sua falta de cuidado, por mais que acredita que esteja ciente da capacidade dos bruxos, um erro fatal é subestimar qualquer inimigo.  
Ele sabia o custo desse erro, muitos de seus amigos próximos se deixaram levar pela sua arrogância, e pagaram por isso.

Isso o leva a considerar as opções que tem para adicionar proteção a sua casa, e então lista todas as ideias em sua mente.

Armaduras, espíritos, plantas, maldições e armadilhas.

Ele sacode a cabeça para as armaduras, um clássico. Enquanto elas são excelente em proteger castelos ou fortalezas, a capacidade individual ofensiva de cada armadura não seria melhor do que um humano adulto comum.

Para elas terem algum efeito ofensivo de verdade, ele teria de ter dezenas ou até centenas delas, que, desnecessário dizer, o tamanho de sua casa não acomoda tantas delas assim.

E não é como se ele pudesse deixar elas vagarem ao redor de sua casa, isso é igual a erguer uma bandeira vermelha dizendo a aquela família de cabeças vermelhas, eu _sou_ o que vocês procuram.

Então havia espíritos. Ele poderia abrir o portão que separa os mundos, e com seu poder pegar alguns espíritos para proteger a sua casa.

Caso estivesse em seu mundo, essa seria, sem dúvidas a opção que escolheria. Quão inestimável seria ir na tumba de um antigo feiticeiro poderoso e fazê-lo proteger a sua casa? Agora, adicione dezenas desses.

Mas era uma ideia que descartou imediatamente aqui, mesmo que se ele _encontrasse_ o lugar de descanso de um bruxo poderoso, o que faria um espirito de bruxo contra bruxos? Um etéreo, sem poder usar sua varinha, não menos?

Se o bruxo em questão, soubesse usar alguma magia sem varinha, ele não será inútil, mas sua utilidade ainda seria limitada, era uma ideia que não valia tempo e nem esforço para executá-la.

E então ele sorri, plantas. Elas seriam uma defesa incrível.

Muitos pensam delas como inofensivas ou somente decorações, e é por isso que elas são perigosas. Quem poderia pensar que enquanto caminhasse, ele seria atacado por uma planta, do nada?

Certamente, ele não acreditava que os bruxos estariam.

Mas então, há o problema. Ele não tinha nenhuma planta de seu mundo ou semente delas com ele mesmo, e isso o leva a franzir a testa, enquanto ele pensa estar preparado para muitas situações adversas que podem surgir, quem poderia imaginar que ele seria sugado de seu mundo?

Isso o levou a torcer seu nariz um pouco, ele tinha garrafas de vinho armazenadas em sua pequena dimensão de bolso, mas não tinha nenhuma semente de plantas de que precisa.

Insatisfeito, ele também descarta plantas.

E então deixa um pequeno sorriso subir pelo seus lábios, maldições. Uma de suas especialidades.

Ele admite, não é uma especialidade comum. Qualquer feiticeiro ou mago que se especialize nesse campo de mágia é olhado com um olhar torto, enquanto as pessoas dão um passo para trás inconscientemente.

É a reputação que esse campo de magia tem em seu mundo, e não é atoa.

A maioria dos que se especializam nesse campo acabam por ficar... instáveis, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Não do tipo de louco ou insano, mas sim da maneira como, imprevisível, bipolar ou até pela palavra de muitos, perigosos.

De fato, corajosos eram aqueles se atreviam a iniciar a uma conversa com os que se especializavam nesse campo.

Um minuto, um Mestre em maldições pode estar conversando cortesmente com uma pessoa, com um sorriso no rosto, como se ela fosse de sua família.  
Só para a pessoa no caminho de casa sofrer algum acidente ou ser assassinada por algum ladrão aleatório.

É claro, enquanto aparentemente as duas coisas não tem relação, quase sempre que um Mestre de Maldições estava presente conversando com alguém, essa pessoa teria um destino terrível, alguns comuns e outros mais criativos.

Ele ainda lembra do sussurro que escutava dos aldeões sobre um deles que foi pisoteado por porcos até a morte depois de ter tido uma conversa com um especialista em maldições.

E foi esse tipo de _coincidências_ e a especialidade, que levaram todos a acreditar que se um especialista em maldições conversasse contigo, você não teria muito tempo de vida sobrando.

É claro, muitos tolos tentaram e falharam em querer matar esse tipo de _feiticeiros do infortúnio_.

O mais notável tendo sido quando se reuniram mais de trezentos aldeões de aldeias diferentes e caminharam em direção a fortaleza de um Mestre em Maldições, armados com nada mais do que ferramentas de fazendas e pedaços de madeira cortados.

Não foi até que chegaram na metade do caminho que só tinha sobrado um terço deles, todos os outros mortos por condições climaticas estranhas, ataques de animais que eram pacíficos, e até alguns ressecados, mesmo estando frio.

Só depois de ter todas essas perdas, que eles decidiram voltar para sua aldeia desesperados, para nunca mais se atreverem a fazer algo assim novamente.

O que era um resultado óbvio, o território de um Feiticeiro ou Mago que se especializa em algum campo de magia, pode se estender por dezenas de quilômetros.

A única desvantagem para isso é a enorme quantidade de tempo e preparação que leva, caso contrário ele já teria transformado a casa e a área ao redor em seu território.

Os reinos sabendo disso, não se atrevem nunca a pisar um pé dentro do território de um Mestre em algum campo de feitiços, sem ser convidado. Assim como preferem deixar sozinhos esses Mestres em Maldições.

Afinal, matar um deles não valeria a pena se sua dinastia fosse amaldiçoada da pior forma por cinquenta gerações, alguns deles, é claro, aprenderam isso da pior forma.

É claro a extrema maioria dos casos de infortúnio relatados quando um conversa com um Mestre de Maldições, é devido a ele estar lançando maldições silenciosamente. Outro grande ponto para quem se especializa nesse campo, maldições menos complexas não precisam de um canto.

Evidentemente, eles não fazem isso por diversão. A maioria, pelo menos.

Ser um especialista nesse campo requer que um sempre esteja criando ou aprendendo novas maldições, além de pensar em outras formas de lançar e executar as que já conhece.

E de que maneira ver se uma maldição é de sucesso ou não, senão, lançá-la em uma pessoa? Afinal, esse é o proposito principal desse campo de magia, amaldiçoar pessoas.

Mas não é só limitado a isso. Também, além de pessoas, é possível amaldiçoar objetos e até lugares.

E para desfazer essa maldição? Somente um Grande Paladino e um Mestre Clérigo trabalhando em conjunto, ou é claro, o próprio autor decidir acabar com ela.

Também é possível um Mestre de Maldições trabalhando com um Grande Paladino para desfazer uma maldição colocada por outro especialista em maldições, mas é mais fácil as estrelas caírem uma por uma do que ver dois desse tipo trabalhando juntos.

Afinal, a menção de um Paladino e um especialista em maldições na mesma cidade é um sinal para qualquer bom Lord para evacuá-la imediatamente.

Tanto é o ressentimento entre as duas partes que qualquer pessoa relacionada a um mestre de maldições seria morta pela igreja, seja inocente ou não.

Afinal, para os tolos cegos somente se relacionar com um deles já é um crime terrível.

Ele balança a cabeça desses pensamentos, ele ainda tinha de determinar qual proteção colocaria.

Há vários tipos de maldições que pode colocar sobre a casa, ele começa então, a pensar em qual maldição o atenderia melhor.

Ele poderia colocar uma maldição que desse pesadelos estonteantes a qualquer um que entrasse nos arredores de sua casa, ou poderia colocar uma que fizesse-os ver inimigos no escuro, assim como muitas outras.

Pensou também por um momento em colocar maldições mais ofensivas, mas descartou, ele não poderia obter nenhuma informação útil de quem o possivelmente o atacasse se sua maldição os matasse imediatamente.

Ele após alguma deliberação decide colocar uma _simples_ maldição. A qual tornava turvos os pensamentos dos atacantes, seguido por uma dor que os faria ficar inconsciente.

Enquanto não é a escolha que queria, visto que vê alguém ousado o suficiente para atacar a casa de um com uma ofensa que merece a morte, visto que muitas vezes magos e feiticeiros guardam coisas tão valiosas como uma vida em suas casas, é a que mais serviria aos seus propósitos.

Ele então se levanta e vai até o pátio de sua casa, antes de começar, com alguns murmúrios a lançar sua maldição.

**Novembro de 1992**

Ele fecha o livro que acaba de ler com leveza. Nada de intrigante ou bom nesse também.

Indo até a janela observando o belo dia ao qual estava lá fora, enquanto continua seus pensamentos sobre o livro.

Qual era o motivo de bruxos colocarem títulos tão falsos em seus livros, para esconder, no máximo, um conteúdo precário? Conhecimento em seu mundo era extremamente valorizado tanto por magos e feiticeiros, era algo que abria caminhos.

Se algum bruxo postasse um livro como esse por lá, seria certamente ostracizado sem parar depois disso, se não tivesse o infortúnio de encontrar um feiticeiro raivoso, antes disso. Esses eram realmente perigosos.

Ele então balança a cabeça, sem sequer considerar que muitos bruxos acreditavam no acaba de ler mesmo tendo muitas coisas absurdas presentes nele.

Dando uma ultima olhada pela janela, ele caminha em direção a sua mesa, desorganizada com diferentes tipos de madeira e outras coisas inidentificáveis para qualquer um desse mundo, desde dente de homem morcego para água do rio de sangue.

O que ele estava fazendo, por intermédio de um livro que não adquiriu por meios honestos, era coisa que o livro chama de a _arte_ de fazer varinhas. Sem ter nenhum sucesso até o momento, em criar uma que não explodisse imediatamente, não importando qual núcleo usasse dos que tinha disponíveis.

O livro disse que isso era por qualquer ingrediente com exceção daqueles listados no próprio livro, eram instáveis de mais para serem transformados em varinhas.

E o que após centenas de pedaços pequenos de madeiras espalhados ao redor de seu quarto, ele estava inclinado a acreditar, mas não totalmente.

O seu raciocínio sendo simples, era possível que de fato, só era possível criar varinhas com os ingredientes listados no livro, isso _com_ o método que está no livro.  
Mas, e se ele alterar o método, o resultado ainda seria a falha?

É claro, ele ainda não pode experimentar tal ideia por um simples motivo, o quanto do método alterar? Uma parte, a maioria, ou até todo ele?

Por mais que tivesse, desde que chegou a esse mundo, lido muitos livros, não havia como ele saber esse tipo de coisa, e não é como se houvesse qualquer coisa parecida com varinhas de onde veio.

O mais perto disso, seria cajados, coisas que Magos adoram e muitos feiticeiros desprezam.

Mas diferente da varinha que serve para conduzir a magia, a formando, os cajados servem somente para a ampliar. E enquanto ele tinha conhecimento de como fazer um cajado, tendo feito um para ele muito tempo atrás, a confecção era completamente diferente.

E não somente isso, errar na produção de um cajado era _extremamente_ perigoso.

Se o autor do livro de que está lendo disse que errar no processo de criação da varinha era muito perigoso, ele imaginava a reação em que teria ao ver o processo de criação de um cajado falhando. Ou não.

Visto que muito _poucos_ sobreviveram para contar a história depois de a criação de um cajado ter falhado. Mesmo a criação de um cajado com um elemento núcleo simples falhando, levaria a explosão do quarto ou do local onde a pessoa está presente.  
Desnecessário dizer os mais poderosos.

E enquanto ele já fez um cajado e sabe do processo e dos cuidados a tomar, ele _não_ estaria fazendo um cajado, e sim uma varinha. Para adicionar a uma varinha etapas da criação de um cajado? De maneira nenhuma.

Mesmo que usasse os núcleos mais simples que tem disponível em sua dimensão de bolso, seria necessário somente uma única falha para explodir toda a sua casa, e muito provavelmente, tudo a sua volta.

O que ele podia então fazer, é alterar o processo de criação de forma menos perigosa o possível, mas era exatamente ai em que residia a sua dúvida, como ele o faria?

Enquanto muitos bruxos ririam dele caso o vissem, e dissessem que é uma perda de tempo, o que poderia ser visto como isso vendo que ele não precisa de uma varinha para começar, mas, conhecimento _nunca_ é desperdiçado.  
Além disso, quando ele coloca a sua cabeça em algo, ele termina.

O autor do livro em que lê, que o data de trezenos anos atrás, já está morto. Ele não acredita ter lido em nenhum lugar sobre uma menção de imortalidade nesse mundo.

E mesmo que se tivesse vivo, pela avidez em que escreveu que não era possível criar varinhas com núcleos que estão além daquela limitada lista, Klaus acredita que ele não seria de muita utilidade.

Respirando profundamente, lhe surge uma ideia que ainda não tinha passado em sua cabeça, ele desde o começo estava usando madeiras relativamente comuns para núcleos certamente não comuns vindo de seu mundo.

E o como uma iluminação repentina ele entendeu, ele precisaria de uma madeira igualmente capaz de suportar os núcleos que usa, era algo básico.

Mas assim como as sementes, ele não tinha madeira de seu mundo com ele, o que acabava o deixando somente com madeiras desse mundo. Mas alguma madeira contida nesse mundo peculiar seria realmente forte o bastante para suportar até o menos poderoso dos componentes que tem?

Isso iria requerer pesquisa, experimentação, e certamente, paciência.

Ele então se levanta então, ele tinha uma visita a fazer ao Beco Diagonal.

**Junho de 1993**

Ele respira profundamente se sentando em sua cadeira. Nenhuma, nenhuma. Não importa se ele procurasse no mundo trouxa, como os bruxos chamam, ou no beco diagonal, no beco do tranco ou em nenhum outro lugar nessa nação.

A quantidade de tipos de madeira diferentes que experimentou formou uma pilha que se alguém visitasse seu pátio, iria confundir com uma serralheria, pela quantidade de pedaços de madeira espalhados.

Claro, ele não ficou procurando e visitando lugares que vendem madeira em tempo integral, mas em sua maior parte do tempo fez isso, o suficiente para que se ele ver algum vendedor oferecendo uma madeira mágica mais uma vez ele certamente iria amaldiçoar essa pessoa.

Mas com isso, ele viu novas oportunidades, muitas das pessoas em que visitou no mundo comum sugeriu após ele ter dito que nenhuma das madeiras que eles tinham serviam, que ele buscasse em outros países.

Ele certamente tinha pensado em visitar outras nações no futuro, mas somente quando ele tivesse estabelecido uma boa proteção em sua casa. Coisa que já fez.

E foi com isso, que ele decidiu visitar alguns países para ver se encontrava o que procurava.

É claro, de nada adiantaria visitar somente países que sabe que não há uma comunidade magica ativa, portanto, primeiro traça uma lista de países que está certo que há lugares como um beco diagonal presente e faz uma lista. Em seguida risca os países que é menos improvável encontrar o que quer e após alguns nomes riscados sobra seus destinos no papel _França, Alemanha e Itália_

Acenando a cabeça em confirmação com a lista, começa a fazer as preparações para sua viagem.

**Julho de 1993**

Com um cachecol listrado de aparência peculiar, adquirido em sua viagem na Alemanha, uma garrafa de vinho magico, que antes de sua visita na Itália, sequer sabia que existia, pensando por um momento na ideia não natural de existir uvas magicas com uma risada, e agora, presente na França sentando em uma loja comum com pratos com diversos queijos em sua mesa, experimentando um em períodos de tempo diferente, para os sabores não se misturarem.

Ele admite, ele estava de bom humor, muito bom humor.

Após visitar Itália e Alemanha sem nenhuma indicação do que procurava, ele finalmente encontrou uma madeira que foi capaz de aguentar o componente sem se explodir.

Ao ver que a madeira não tinha explodido como as outras, ele prontamente ignorou a explicação do vendedor francês sobre a história e as origens da árvore e comprou toda a madeira que ele tinha presente desse tipo em sua loja.

E agora, tendo conseguido o que queria ele pode sentar felizmente e degustar diferentes tipos de variedades de queijos, que no momento que provou um, ele se sentiu apreciando bastante o alimento.

E é claro, madeira e essas pequenas coisas não foi a única coisa que comprou ao longo do caminho, isso seria um tremendo desperdício.

Ele olha então para sua bolsa de couro, adquirida em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, completamente cheia de livros mágicos de diferentes culturas, os quais ainda não leu, esperando voltar para sua casa para isso, assim aproveitando o máximo que todo pais que visitou tem a oferecer.

Enquanto ele poderia armazenar os livros em sua dimensão de bolso, o espaço dela era limitado, e agora estava ocupado por grande parte, pela madeira.

Mesmo ainda tendo espaço, ele preferiu carregar os livros na bolsa. Afinal, se ele precisasse da dimensão de bolso para um emergência, certamente teria de ter espaço livre.

Então ele volta a atenção para os alimentos em sua frente

Sentindo que já passou tempo o suficiente, com um pequeno palito tira o pedaço de outro queijo e o come, de forma a saboreá-lo. Enquanto seu paladar processava o sabor do queijo, com um gosto mas acentuado que o anterior, escuta vozes gritando, uma briga, em frente de sua mesa, não menos.

Com um olhar irradiando irritação, pela desagradável interrupção em sua degustação de queijo e de sua celebração que começou a menos de trinta minutos atrás, move-se em sua cadeira como se fosse tomar algum tipo de ação, para por um momento notar algo no bolso, do que julga ser, a filha do casal que está discutindo, um pedaço de madeira para pessoas comum, mas para um conhecedor, _uma varinha_.

Enquanto Bruxos, não muito raros de se encontrar em comunidades magicas, encontrar um em um estabelecimento comum, era ainda de alguma forma, raro. A garota, em silencio, desde que a discussão começou, prestando atenção no argumento de seus pais discutindo sobre um garçom que entregou-lhes uma comida errada no começo, e depois ao trocar o prato, cobrou-os além do prato que pediram a comida que o garçom trouxe erroneamente.

Ele observa a garota, que pelas características sabe dizer que não é desse país. Bom, isso e o falho francês que era quase doloroso de escutar do pai dela.

Klaus considera por um instante como agir, ele poderia deixar as coisas se desenrolar do jeito que estão ou intervir e de alguma maneira receber a gratidão da família.

Ele não era um que apreciava perder seu tempo, e não estava muito satisfeito por ser interrompido mas ele tinha uma sensação que a garota bruxa poderia ser de algum valor para ele.

E com isso decidindo que, mesmo que a garota não lhe seja de valor, ele só irá perder algum tempo, ele começa a caminhar em direção ao casal ainda gritando.

_"Eu já te disse! Eu não irei pagar por uma comida que não paguei!"_ Dean Granger grita irritado, sem folego de tantas vezes repetir a mesma coisa ao garçom, que parecia não entender tudo que diz, mesmo seu francês sendo, sem falhas, em sua visão.

O garçom quase como se treinado para responder situações desse tipo diz com uma voz alta e clara mas ainda, um pouco cansado por já ter repetido a mesma coisa ao cliente problemático _"Senhor, eu já lhe disse, a politica de nossa loja-"_ antes mesmo que pudesse terminar sua frase é escutado outro grito "_Eu não ligo para a politica de sua loja! Você entregou a comida errada, e ainda quer que eu pague por ela?!"_

O garçom prestes a perder a compostura e sua voz treinada para começar gritar para o homem teimoso, que não entende algo simples como se a comida foi entregue a ele, ele tem que pagar, ele é parado por uma terceira voz agora surgindo, calma, em perfeito francês, diferente do terrível do homem a sua frente "_Senhores, não há necessidade de brigar por algo tão pequeno, que tal todos nos acalmarmos?_" Dean escutando essa sugestão, de uma pessoa que não tem nada contra, percebe que todos os olhos das pessoas ao redor estão focados neles, antes de respirar profundamente e se acalmar.

Com essa pequena pausa, Klaus continuou, com seu perfeito francês, graças a um feitiço que encontrou "_Garçom, enquanto é verdade que você o entregou a comida errada, a politica de sua loja, como disse, é clara. Então que tal deixar-me pagar por essa refeição errada?_" com uma voz pingando carisma ele lidou com a situação, não deixando sua irritação pelos dois que interromperam sua refeição evidente em seu rosto.

O garçom dando um suspiro quase aliviado, vendo que alguém concordava com ele, e até uma felicidade subindo por seu peito, sabendo que ele não teria que tirar de seu salário não muito grande, o valor da refeição exorbitante que, em vergonha, admite, pegou errado.

Acenando a cabeça, e dando um papel de cota de refeição para o homem que se ofereceu a pagar, o vê pegar e olhar o preço, imperturbado. Secretamente admirando-o por isso, sai de perto deles, com os olhos de todos voltando para suas atividades usuais, quase como se em momento antes não houvera nada.

Dean, dando um suspiro aliviado com essa _briga_, finalmente terminada, olha em direção ao jovem? que decidiu pagar pelo erro do garçom, ainda pensando com um pouco de amargura.

Caminhando em direção a ele, aumentando sua proximidade, Dean com os olhos pensativos por um momento, recordando como se agradecia em francês novamente, para sua surpresa, o jovem começar a falar claramente em inglês.

"Você fala inglês, certo? Sua família não parecem nativas daqui" Com uma pequena risada, com sucesso, desfazendo o ambiente tenso anterior, ele diz olhando para os olhos de Dean, que parecia que teve um _longo dia_.

Agradecido por sua sorte, por não ter que pensar frases em francês para agradecê-lo, Dean começa "Sim, obrigado por sua ajuda, o garçom realmente estava sendo um problema.." termina com um suspiro antes de receber uma pequena cotovelada de sua esposa, Emma, na última parte, ela continua "O que Dean quer dizer, é que agradecemos muito por sua ajuda antes, o que podemos fazer para agradecer?"

Olhando para o casal, observando-o com olhos agradecidos, com o canto dos olhos vê a garota o olhando com olhos pensativos, como se estivesse julgando sua personalidade ou algo mais. 'A garota é mais perspicaz do que bruxos que encontrei anteriormente'

Com um pequeno sorriso ele diz "Isso não é nada" como se assumisse uma expressão pensativa por um momento, no momento seguinte diz "Vocês não precisavam fazer coisa alguma por mim, mas se posso sugerir, que tal sentarmos juntos e terminarmos esse prato?"

Ele então faz um gesto indicando o prato que o garçom trouxe de maneira errada, uma incrível lagosta vermelha.

Com a expressão iluminada dessa ideia brilhante Dean olha para sua esposa por um momento antes de vê-la acenar com um sorriso, e então diz "Essa é uma ideia incrível!" Pegando a cadeira de uma mesa próxima vazia e colocando entre a sua e de sua filha, Dean gesticula para ele "Vamos, sente-se!" com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e um sorriso ele se senta, seguido por Dean e sua esposa.

Hermione, vendo isso estreita os olhos ligeiramente antes de balançar a cabeça, e atribuir isso a paranoia, como seu pai diz, isso não era saudável.

Dean, por um momento fica em silencio e em seguida lembrou-se que não se apresentou! Ligeiramente envergonhado, ele se levanta e, com sua esposa lhe dando olhares confusos, e se vira para o jovem antes de apresentar todos "Meu nome é Dean Granger, e essas são minha esposa Emma Granger e minha filha Hermione Granger." Com um aperto de mãos firmes, Klaus diz com um sorriso polido "É um prazer conhecer a todos vocês, meu nome é Klaus" com um aceno de reconhecimento de todos, os dois terminam o aperto de mão e se ajeitam na cadeira.

Emma, logo em seguida inicia um conversa "Você e sua família também está visitando a França?" Dean também da um aceno de cabeça curioso, enquanto Hermione parece que está distraída com alguma coisa, ela está escutando atentamente, com um riso curto, Klaus balança a cabeça antes de responder "Não. No mês anterior viajei para Alemanha, Itália e agora frança, aproveitando para conhecer cada país."

Surpresos ao ver que Klaus já tinha, antes, viajado para dois outros países sozinhos Emma, com um sorriso educado e um pouco hesitante pergunta "Você não é um pouco jovem para estar viajando a tantos lugares desacompanhado?" Escutando isso quase o levou a franzir a testa, sendo confundido por um jovem? Ele sem parecer ofendido responde "Eu já atingi a maioridade."

Emma nisso deu um pequeno 'ah' e Dean um suspiro mental aliviado, sem ter pensado nas consequências de deixar um jovem menor pagar por ele a conta. E nisso Emma dá um risinho e o elogia "Seria bom se pudesse manter uma aparência jovem com minha idade, também"

Com um som de surpresa em seguida vindo da parte de Klaus, Dean e Emma pensando se fizeram algo estranho, só para em seguida escutarem "Mas isso é impossível, Sra. Granger, como alguém pode ter uma aparência mais jovem do que você?"

Klaus impede de rir mentalmente, Dean se impede de tossir, e um sorriso extremamente brilhante aparece no rosto de Emma.

Com isso, a família e ele começam a compartilhar experiencia de suas viagens, Klaus dos países que visitou no mês anterior, e dos Grangers da frança e de lugares que foram em ferias anteriores.


End file.
